Death Code Se7en
by clovergiel
Summary: Seven different teenage-boys with seven different lives and personalities. Bring them all together, what would most likely happen? A Fairy Tail fanfiction. AU.
1. Chapter 1: First four boys revealed

**Clovergiel:** Hi, readers! At first, I thought of having this as a one-shot and then with the romance lives of each pair as side stories. But then I thought, _I could do better than that. _So I practically made this the main story, and of course, the side stories as well.

**Natsu:** What? Can you explain it in a simpler way? It's so confusing! I can't understand!

**Gray:** Of course, you wouldn't understand. With that small brain of yours, I doubt you can even understand your role in this story. *smirks*

**Natsu:** Oh, shut up! I'm sure your role is just another cold-blooded guy who loves to make ice sculptures!

(Gray aimed at Natsu and Natsu fights back. And the battle goes on *sigh*)

**Clovergiel:** *ignores the two* So here's how this story works: I'm going to make this story, well, about the life of seven boys, brought together by fate. Then I'll have connected stories to this one. So probably, seven other connected stories, containing the life of each character. These seven boys are definitely not randomly picked, I have a reason for choosing them, and you'll find that out in the story. So, readers, enjoy!

**Clovergiel: **Hey, you two, stop fighting!

**Both:** *glares at me* You don't own us so better go on with that story of yours! *Fights again*

**Clovergiel:** That's right... I don't own Fairy Tail.

(PS: _**Voice**_ here means it's their story being told in the 3rd person POV.)

**Death Code Se7en**

_By: Clovergiel_

**Chapter 1: The first four boys revealed**

_**Natsu Dragneel's Voice:**_

_Monday, 6:37 am_

A pink-haired guy rubbed his onyx-black eyes, as he sat down from his earlier lying position on his bed. He yawned and stretched his arms upward, still half-asleep, and obviously, he had just woke up from his awful, deep slumber. Oh, how he loves to sleep! But, he has more important things to do, even if it meant sacrificing his dear, lovely siesta.

He heard a bang on his bedroom door. And then another two. He staggered towards the door, sighing as if he already knew what that banging sound meant. He opened it, only to find a pair of cute dark eyes looking up at him. He crouched down the floor.

"Happy," he uttered with amusement at his pet cat. He touched its forehead and noticed that a red spot has started to show itself on the bizarrely blue cat's head. "You bumped your head on my door again, eh? I've told you many times already that you don't have to wake me up. I can manage and besides, you're just hurting yourself. Don't do that again, understand?"

As if the cat magically understood what he had just said, its lips formed into a blissful smile at him and snuggled at his feet.

He played around with his cat for a while before finally fixing his self up and preparing for his schedule ahead—_school_.

This pink-haired guy's name is Natsu Dragneel. A carefree boy who lives alone, and by alone, it means no parents around. So he's not the one who'll practically be depressed over it and go hysterical by any minute. Instead, he sees it in a positive way. _LIVE FREELY AND BE OPTIMISTIC, _that's what his motto is.

But beyond his happy-go-lucky character, is a boy who dreams. Natsu's an aspiring historian, something between an archaeologist and anthropologist, for who-knows-whatever-reason it might be. Probably, there's something inside him that wanted to prove something to others—or to himself, perhaps.

But prove what? Something like proving to the entire human race that _dragons_ do exist?

Well, that's right. During these days, nobody believed about dragons, and they're just left as legends to humans.

But Natsu's different, he knew in his heart that they existed, and all he needed, was a proof. That's where he got his obsession about being a historian. He has dedicated all his life in studying and searching for proofs—_okay, maybe not all times._ He's having fun with his life too and just as what he had said, _"Live freely and be optimistic"._

That's what has driven him to go on with his life. _Revenge in a sweet way._

Natsu put on his uniform—a white polo with a blue, checkered vest on top of it, a necktie, and with matching blue pants. He brushed his pink hair with his hands and fixed its spiky ends, just the way he wanted it to look like, and what he _had_ always looked like.

He took his body bag from the couch and opened the door, leaving behind his blue pet cat alone in his house. But before leaving, he half-turned and glanced at Happy's direction, then winked at him. With that gesture, the cat already felt he was loved. They had been practically doing it every time Natsu leaves. Then the cat let out a soft, sweet _meow._

"I'll be back early. Don't worry, okay? I'll be coming home with a fish or two for you, how's that?" And with that, Happy jumped on his place, showing Natsu that he totally loved the idea.

He locked the door shut before checking his notebook for his plans ahead.

"Hmmm," he started reading, "A-a...al...ga...al...gar...what's this? _Algarroba? _Gawd! I can't even read my handwriting! How did I even pass elementary? I'll try once more. A-al...g..e..r—_err_—"

"Algebra. That's what's written in there. _Algebra quiz for today_," a girl popped up from nowhere and spoke to Natsu.

"Uhh—err—who are you? And how can you read my handwriting, when I, the writer, couldn't even read it?" Natsu said with a bemused look on his face.

"My name, you don't have to know. You'll probably figure it out one of these days. But I'll tell you how I managed to read that horrible penmanship," she smiled, but it looked more like a grin.

"Hey, who are you to say that I have a horrible writing?" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why, isn't that obvious? Well, to tell you, I am studying and learning about people's handwritings and how it represents their lives. They say that you can know a person's lifestyle just by merely looking at their handwriting."

"And what are you trying to say by that? That I am a horrible person just because I have a horrible penmanship? Is that what you mean by that, huh?" He said, now really frustrated at her.

She just rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not saying anything like that. You're the one who's jumping into conclusions."

His eyes frowned at her, and she, in return, giggled by his reaction. "This conversation is getting very long, and I guess I have to leave by now. Good luck with that _horrible_ writing of yours! Ja!" she ran away as she waved her hands at him.

"Geez... that creepy, little girl. I don't even know her! Meddling with other people's lives, you're an idiot!"

He glanced back at his notes. _Algebra quiz for today_, he finally managed to read. "Crap! I haven't reviewed yet for this one! I totally suck at math!" He cursed as he hit his head a few times.

He then head off his way towards his school, Fiore Gakuen.

_**Loke Cross' Voice:**_

_Monday, 2:17 am_

Myriad laughter is heard across the room. Laughter coming from different people, especially girls. They are centered within a certain spot in that place, where a handsome, teenage boy sat across the VIP room, surrounded by lots of girls who paid a huge price just to be near to this heavenly guy.

He is wearing a black suit with a matching pair of blue-tinted glasses in his eyes. He has an orange lion-like hair which added to his coolness. He was sitting on a very comfy chair of a high-class club.

Two girls clung to his shoulder at either side of him while the others snuggled to his body, and some, find their way just to be anywhere close to him.

"Loke-kun~~drink with us some more. I'm gonna order more drinks for us, okay?" a girl said as she put on her most seductive smile and voice towards him, then glanced towards the counter, her face now changing mood.

"Hey! You, stupid bartender over there! Give us more drinks in here! Hurry up!" she commanded with utmost authority towards the boy serving the drinks then glanced back at Loke, putting up once again her seductive smile and look.

The bartender jerked and panicked on the lady's orders. He frantically and hurriedly ran over to their spot, clutching the drinks to his arms, when he suddenly slipped and the bottles of champagne he was holding earlier were now sent flying across the room. After a few moments, they finally landed on the floor and bursts out, soaking all the girls in the room who screamed and yelled and shouted and ran around the room, trying their best not to be wet and to get rid of the drinks.

When the show's finally over, only a few people are left in the room. The two girls that were clinging to Loke earlier, the girl who demanded for the drinks, the bartender who's still on the floor, and Loke. The others were probably running home to take a bath or to complain to their parents.

The demanding girl glared sharply at the boy lying on the floor. "You!" she said pointing at him, "You totally ruined this night! How careless of you to drop those drinks! I'm totally not paying for that! Not when you embarrassed me in front of my prince!" she said, casting a final seductive glance at Loke, then stormed out of the club.

A troubled look is hinted at the bartenders face. He was probably thinking that those champagnes would be deducted from his salary, and they cost too much! He would certainly be paying for them his whole life.

Loke sensed the boy's anguish. But before coming to him, he first talked to the two girls left.

"My princesses, you two should probably go home by now." He said with his sweetest smile.

"Eeeehh~ _Loke-saaamaa_, let's have fun some more. I'm not even enjoying this night yet. Come on..." The girl said as she clung to him again.

Loke just shook his head and declined her offer. "Sweetie, I'd love to but I have other things to attend to. I promise we'll meet again some other time, okay?" He planted a soft kiss on her cheeks.

The two girls finally left, and Loke looked at the boy, who was currently dusting off his clothes and picking the broken pieces of glass.

"Hey," Loke called out to him. "Come here. I need to talk to you."

The boy hesitated at first, but after all, he had no choice. "Sir Cross, I'm terribly sorry for what happened. And I'm also sorry for the inconvenience. I led them all away from you..." He trailed off.

"No, you don't have to apologize. And if you're worried about those champagnes, I'll pay for that."

The bartender waved his hands in front of him. "No! No, Mr. Cross, you don't have to, it's my fault after all, for being clumsy and all." Then he bowed his head, shy about the man's offer.

"Are you sure you don't want to? I'm also even thinking that I won't tell what happened to your manager, but I guess you don't need my help at all." He shrugged before he pretended to walk out of the room when the boy abruptly stopped him.

"Uhh... a-actually, frankly speaking, I-I really need that, Sir. W-will you kindly help me?" he timidly said that he can't even look into Loke's eyes as he scratched the back of his head.

Loke grinned by the boy's reaction. Even if the boy didn't stop him, he would still gladly help him. Even if he's popular and well-known as an ultimate womanizer, he still has a heart for people whom he knew, is in the brink of danger.

Just like this guy, who was treated like a lowly fellow by the 'snobbish-but-transforms-into-a-seductive-angel-when-facing-the-handsome-Loke' girl, and then walking away saying she wouldn't pay for the spilled drinks she had ordered.

He felt pity for the boy, especially because he was once in a state exactly like this guy in his life before. But he strived hard to make the path of his life different.

And now, he _really_ is making a difference. Loke Cross is now a model at a rising modeling company, founded by none other than his long-time best friend's family. It's what he is doing for a living and he is striving hard to be very successful and rich because he wanted to meet a person and show to that person what he'd become on his life.

He pats the boy's head and smiled at him. "You don't have to be so formal with me. You can just call me Loke."

The boy finally managed to look up at him. He straightened up and then bowed respectfully at Loke.

"Thank you so much for helping me even though I'm just a poor, lowly boy," he stood up straight again then continued, "To tell you the truth, this is the first time I've ever been treated like a friend just like what you had done to me. I swear to plead my gratitude towards you—and for the last time I'll have to say this—_SIR!_" he bowed again as low as he can, really trying his best to show Loke his sincere gratitude.

"Hey, stand up properly," he held him in the shoulders. "I'm also glad to have met a person like you. Don't worry anymore about the drinks and on what had happened earlier. I'll settle things up, and if fate approves, we'll get to meet each other soon. But anyway," he said as he glanced at his watch, "I guess it's already time for me to go. I still have school and I need to take a bath, change clothes and fetch someone. See ya!"

He patted the boy's back and hastily walked away to mend his way to Fiore Gakuen.

_**Gray Fullbuster's Voice:**_

_Monday, 5:27 am_

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

"Okay shift to your left side then bow your head a little. Yeah, like that! PERFECT!"

_CLICK! CLICK!_

"About face, your head looking behind. Then take off that Polo shirt and hang it to your shoulders. Oh, that's totally fabulous!"

_CLICK! CLICK!_

A dozen of cameras were flashing right here and there, all over a young man—who's currently topless by now in just a matter of a second.

That's what the director loved about him—he always strips too fast. Maybe it's due to his professionalism, and maybe because he's been practically doing that for almost all his life.

He possesses a perfectly-shaped, muscular abs any girl—_or you can include women-at-heart—_would die for. He was wearing black shorts and he's holding his polo as it hung on his shoulder, just as the director had instructed him.

He wears a necklace with a sword-shaped pendant, which is rarely seen to be taken off. He always wears it, even if the directors whine about it being a distraction in the eyes of the cameras. This necklace has a very significant importance to him, and he values it more than his life. Maybe he was exaggerating, but that's what he was and he would die first before taking off his precious necklace.

It also has been his signature item, and it's one of the factors that made him famous in the modeling world. He's known for the title '_one second stripper'_ and the guy with a sword-shaped necklace.

Fullbuster family is the founder of Crystal Ice Modeling Enterprise, the company he is modeling for. He also has a long-time best friend who is modeling too in their company, Loke Cross.

If it weren't for him being the heir to the company, maybe Loke would be as much as famous as him.

"Okay, time for a water break," the director called out. A staff handed him a bottle of cold water but rather than drinking it, he poured it over his head, which earned giggles from girls on the room.

He glanced at the source of giggles, and there he saw a bunch of girls, who were probably watching him ever since the photo shoot started. But instead of smiling and flirting with them, like what his best friend would certainly do, he walked straight past them and towards his dressing room, to prepare for his last batch of photo session.

He's not a snob, but he doesn't like the attention those fan girls were giving him. He's just another ordinary person and he's not a _god_ for them to worship.

He changed to a floral T-shirt, which clung perfectly to his body, and blue beach shorts. The theme of the next session is about beach boys and this clothes he is wearing was handed to him by one of the staffs when he entered the dressing room.

It doesn't suit his taste, but he's not an amateur model anymore to demand what he wants. Even though they're the owner of this company, he still sees himself in level with the other models, they are all fair in the eyes of everyone. It was a person from his past who had taught him that.

He left the room and went to his throne—the studio. The background was now changed from its original plain white to a bright-sunny-morning-on-a-beach theme.

Three persons walked towards him, his stylists. They put on a finishing touch on his clothes and his hair, before spraying a perfume on him. He rolled his eyes on this action, because he thinks it is too stupid. Who would spray a perfume when taking photos? Will the smell reach the people who are looking at the picture? They're total idiots.

"Enough of that," the director scowled, "We need to continue now with the shoot or else we'll be craving for another project from our busy Gray-dono." He clapped his hands twice, signaling for them to hurry up the shoot.

A staff in orange uniform hands Gray a blue surfing board with a wave-like ocean design.

"OK, first pose: straighten up the board upright then place your elbow on top of it while your hand supports your head," the director commanded.

He positioned himself as the director had ordered. After that, he heard numerous clicks and flashes of cameras, all aimed at him.

The photo shoot continued with Gray having several different poses, depending on what he was instructed, until the director once again ordered him to take off his clothes, and with a blink of an eye, his abs were on display once more.

The pictorial ended and as if a cue, Gray's phone rang.

He checked his pocket and found it there. He looked at the screen to see who had called, then sighed as he brought the phone closer to his ear and clicked the answer button.

"Mom, what do you want?" Gray said coolly. It's her mother who's on the other side of the line.

"Good morning, dear! Did you go to the photo shoot?" unlike Gray's unenthusiastic voice, his mom is full of excitement.

"Uhh...yes. In either way, I also don't have a _say _in what you tells me to do, so why bother disobeying you?" he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"It's good to hear that. By the way, I sent a person there to bring you your school uniform," as she says this, Gray saw someone in the corner of his eye wearing a black suit holding two paper bags, and is currently walking towards him. Then her mother continued, "Is he there already?"

"Uhh...yes. Thanks, mom. I'll call you later when I get to school. I love you, mom," he said to his mom. He cut off the line after he heard her mom say 'I love you too, my boy'.

He slid his phone to his pocket as he saw the guy earlier already in front of him.

"Hey!" Gray said as he and the man-in-suit do a closed-fist clash. "How's the club? More women?" he asked him teasingly.

The man possessing an orange lion-like hair scowled at him. "Don't start with me. You don't know what happened there. I don't have much fun and I haven't done my usual routine."

Gray smirked at Loke, "When will you ever stop hurting those girls' feelings?"

"Look who's talking. At least I give some attention to them, unlike you, who don't give them even just a glimpse," Loke said, mocking the dark-haired boy beside him.

"Alright, anyway, we have to get to school already and I bet those paper bags contain our uniforms, right? We should hurry up and change or else we'll be late."

"Since when did our _mighty_ Gray cared about school?" Loke comments as they both laughed at the thought.

_**Jellal Fernandes' Voice:**_

_Monday, 9:07 am_

"This is a visual of a human brain," a blue-haired boy with an unusual tattoo on the right side of his face said, as he pointed at the picture of the human brain posted at the board.

Then he continued, "The human brain has three concentric layers namely the _central core_, the _Limbic system, _and the _cerebrum,_" he said as he pointed at the parts.

"The central core is sometimes called the old brain, and it controls the basic functions of our body such as breathing, eating and sleeping. The limbic system is the middle layer of the brain and is closely interconnected with the amygdala, hippocampus and hypothalamus. It involves in emotion, drive, motivation, and memory. Lastly, the cerebrum is the topmost layer of the brain and it almost accounted for two-thirds of the total mass of the human-brain. Cerebrum is the seat of higher cognitive functioning. So again, these three are the layers of the human brain. That's all my report for today. Thank you for listening," he bowed as the whole class clapped their hands for him.

"Excellent job, Jellal Fernandes. Excellent! You really are the top of this class!" the teacher told him as he bowed to him in respect, then head off towards his seat.

"That was great, man! You explained those things very well," a muscular guy with silver hair told Jellal. He just smiled at him then sat at his chair.

Jellal Fernandes is a senior at Fiore Gakuen, and is the no. 1 candidate for valedictorian. He's supposed to be the no. 2, but the expected valedictorian flies abroad in the middle of the school year, the reason unbeknownst to anyone.

Before, Jellal was a geeky and nerdy guy. He always wears thick-framed glasses, and no one dared to befriend him, except for one person. They shared the same goals, and they helped each other to reach it. And now, his whole character was changed. The old nerdy Jellal is already gone, now he was adored by everyone.

He's a genius and he excelled in almost all of his subjects. His dream is to be a doctor, specifically, a neurosurgeon.

"So that's all for today, class. Let's call it a day." The teacher walked out of the room. Then after a few seconds, the school bell rang.

Students started to go out of their classrooms and head towards at either the cafeteria, the garden, and other parts of the school.

But, as for Jellal, he chose to spend his lunch break reading at the library. _Or maybe not only reading._

As soon as he got to the library, he sat at an empty chair and table, gets his laptop from his backpack and opened it right away. This boy is definitely not only a study freak. He also loves to play a little sometimes.

Shown in the screen of his laptop is the blueprint of their whole school, which he had hacked from the school's main computer. Now, his game is going to start.

He zoomed the part where the garden is located. Surely, this place is used by a lot of students who stroll around or sit there to chat with friends. And they would be the victim of his mini crime today.

He found all the sprinklers in the blueprint and set the timer on. And five minutes starts... now!

He closed his laptop and slid it carefully inside his backpack. Then, he gets his umbrella from his bag and started logging out his name from the library's records.

He glanced at his watch. He still had four minutes and seven seconds to go to the school's garden.

He roamed his eyes throughout the garden. It was full of students. He picked the best time of the day. He glanced again at his watch and he saw that there are only ten seconds left.

_Ten._

He opened the lock of his umbrella.

_Nine._

_Eight._

Then he started walking closer to the garden.

_Seven._

_Six._

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

He positioned himself, ready to open his weapon at any moment.

_Two._

_One._

_Zero._

As soon as the clock ticks, he opened his umbrella, while the sprinklers opened too, soaking all the students in there. He walked through them, his umbrella still in place, as if nothing happens.

Now, he would certainly be staying the rest of his day at detention room.

**- Death Code Se7en Chapter One / End –**

(Gray and Natsu still fighting XD)

**Clovergiel:** So there's the first chapter for all of you! I hope you all liked it!

**Loke:** Of course, all girls will love this! It's because the handsome Loke is here!

**Random girl:** Loke-samaaa~ let's drink some more!

**Loke:** Of course! Do you want in my room?

**Clovergiel:** You two! Stop your perverted acts in here! This fic is not Rated M! *glares sharply*

**Jellal:** Hey Author! You said we're going to be seven? We're still only four, where are the other three?

**Clovergiel:** You're mean, I have a name you know. It's _. XD And about the other three... *smiles brightly* I'm going to reveal them on _**Chapter 2: The next three's time to shine!**_

**Jellal: **Okay. So you heard her, readers, review if you want to know who the other three are.

**Loke:** Yep! And you can guess who they are. Who could it be? I also don't have an idea. You, Jellal?

**Jellal:** Even if I'm a genius in this story, I also don't have an idea. You, readers? Review okay?


	2. Chapter 2: Next three's time to shine!

**Clovergiel:** Hi, readers! Are you all ready to meet the other three? Well here they are...

**Natsu**: Hey, Miss Author! What kind of story is this? I can't see where this is going.

**Gray**: Here we are again. I already told you that you are too dumb to know what happens around you. Of course it's a story about high school life.

**Clovergiel**: *sweat drops* Uuhhh...Gray, I-I don't think my story is about that. Actually this is about-

**Natsu**: Hahaha...you're the idiot one! *points at Gray* See, you can't even make a smart conclusion! Just go and make your ice carvings! *laughs*

(then the fight starts once again)

**Jellal**: Guys, don't mind them. Just read on with the story. And remember, Clovergiel doesn't own us! *winks*

* * *

**Death Code Se7en**

_By: Clovergiel_

_**Last Chapter...**_

_The first four characters of the story are already revealed together with their lives (not at all really XD). Who's gonna be the other three? Let's find out on this update...ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The next three's time to shine!**

_**Gajeel Redfox's voice:**_

_Monday, 4:57 am_

"Boss, I think they're down the alley! They haven't gotten that far yet!" a boy said to a man with long, black hair-their leader.

"Hurry up boys, those bastards are going to taste Kurogane's wrath!" the man said as he quickly run through the alley to follow after the guys.

They halted on a crossroad. He sniffed, sensing the lingering trails they have left behind.

"This way!" He said as he ran as fast as he could, and his hardship was paid off, for he saw their running figures a few meters away from them.

The black-haired guy's name is Gajeel Redfox, leader of the soon-to-be no. 1 gangster troop in Fiore. They were chasing after three members of their rival gang.

He wouldn't have bothered to chase after those three, if it weren't for them knocking down to death one of his members.

Even though they're feared by many people and are all treated as delinquents, he still sees each one of his members as his nakamas and anyone who harm them are all gonna taste his gang's fury. He is infamous to all the gangs of Fiore, especially to the alias "Kurogane" meaning 'the black steel'.

The three men they were following went left and Gajeel smirked to this. That was a dead-end for them. They are now definitely cornered.

He slowed his steps as he drew nearer to the three of them. Then he gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists.

"You think you're able enough to get away from me? I don't think so. Wherever you will go, these fists are going to hunt you down even down to the bottomless pits of Hell!" he scowled at them as his companions stand their guard behind him, ready to battle any moment.

He can clearly see the horrified look on their faces. They probably realized by now that their fates are already decided. Kurogane won't let them see the sun tomorrow.

One of them stepped back, but it was a wrong move. He stumbled upon a group of boxes which made a lot of noise.

He treats that noise as his cue to vault towards them as he readied his fist for a sickening punch. It landed on the face of one of the boys. And with only that punch, the boy was already sent flying. His punches are like steel and once it was aimed at you, you're already done.

The other two left had their eyes widened at their companion's state. He is barely moving and by the looks of it, he's not breathing any more. One of the two tried to aim at Gajeel and it arrived in his cheeks.

Gajeel felt blood run down his nose. The boy's punch was strong, but not strong enough to knock him off his feet. This just made him angrier.

He knocked the boy down and he fell on the floor. He sat on top of him as he threw very hard punches at either side of his faces alternately. At first, the boy was trying his best to get out of Gajeel's grasp and punches, but after a few seconds, he wasn't moving anymore.

Gajeel sensed this so he stopped punching and smirked to the sight. You can even hardly recognize the face of the boy and there was blood all over his face. Now, there was only one left for him to kill.

The boy tried to run away, but the other companions of Gajeel blocked the way out. They're not punching him or fighting with him, but they just don't let him escape. They're giving all the fun to Kurogane.

"So you're planning to escape, huh? I already told you that wherever you'll go I'm going to hunt you down!" Gajeel yelled at him.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. Please, spare me! I'm not the one who planned all this. I'm just following orders. P-Please...I-I don't want to die!" the boy pleaded to Gajeel.

Gajeel just scoffed at him. How could this weak person be a gang member? He's even begging for his life! Tch! Pitiful cowards!

"Your death today will be a reminder to all people to not mess with the Iron Dragon Gang!"

Gajeel snapped his fingers, ordering his members to finish him off. The boys gladly do so as they beat him hard and kicked him all over his body. When they assured that he was dead, they went up to Gajeel to give him a nod.

"Mission accomplished, boss!" they all said in unison to him as they quickly ran away from the crime scene.

* * *

_**Lyon Vastia's Voice:**_

_Monday, 7: 47 am_

"Lyon, don't you have classes today? It's late... But I see you're not yet prepared," a middle-aged man said to his son.

A silver haired-boy wearing a tee-shirt and jersey shorts glanced up at his father, obviously intimidated by his authoritative presence. "Y-Yes father. But I am excused today due to s-soccer practice."

The father shook his head in disapproval. "You are really not giving up with that obsession of yours, huh? Remember Lyon, failing me will never be an option. Especially in bringing down the Fullbusters'. Are we clear?" he ordered.

"Y-Yes, father."

This silver-haired boy is Lyon Vastia. Heir to Ice Make Modelling Enterprise. Yep. If you're thinking they have something to do with the Crystal Ice Modelling Enterprise, you are right.

All his life, this has been Lyon's no. 1 aim-to win against Gray Fullbuster. And to fulfill that, he needs to bring their company down. Only, it's not just for himself, but also for the will of his father. A grudge started it all and only by revenge it will cease to exist.

Lyon opted to prepare his things, but he can't seem to find them. "U-Uhmm. . . f-father, have you seen my things? And also my soccer ball, I can't find them anywhere."

"I think I saw Sherry bringing them with her to school. She said it would help you lessen your burden," Lyon's father said without even taking his eyes off the newspaper he's reading.

"Tch. She never listens," Lyon said to himself. "Anyway, father, I'll go now. I'll see you later at dinner." He bowed in respect to his father before shutting the door close behind him.

He went straight to school wearing only his earlier jersey shorts, adding a jacket on top.

Lyon is a varsity player of Fiore Gakuen's soccer team, and he is a candidate for being the next team captain. His father was against about him playing soccer, but it's his only escape to a life full of revenge. Sort of a stress reliever. But still, he's not forgetting about his priorities: his studies and modelling. He's also a model, just like his rival, Gray Fullbuster. Once the business is passed on to him, he'll use that to bring gray down. He'll definitely show him who's better between them.

As soon as he entered school, he headed straight to his locker and found his things already in there-just as what he expected. He grabbed his soccer ball and some other things inside, when a piece of sticky note caught his eye. He knew where this is from.

Dearest Lyon-sama,

Here are your things. Sorry if I haven't asked for your permission to bring them here because you were sleeping so soundly and I don't wish to disturb you. I'm in class until 4:30 pm. Please call me later so I can bring your things back home.

Sincerely yours,

Sherry

The note was from Sherry Blendy, Lyon's bestfriend since they were kids. She also acts as her errand girl, like the one who takes care of things for him.

He puts back the note in place then closes his locker door before heading off to Fiore Gakuen's Soccer Field.

* * *

**Alzack Connell's Voice:**

_Monday, 4:07 am_

A simple teenaged boy walked along the corridor of a small building. He stopped in front of a door with a sign 'Room 207' in it. He slipped the key in the silver doorknob and twisted it, opening the door to a low-budget apartment he is renting.

It's just a small one, yet enough for independent boy living alone. An all-in-one room. The kitchen, living room, bedroom, and even the washing area are all in one place. Only the bathroom has its own room. Of course.

The boy didn't even waste one second to rest. For him, each second is very crucial, and resting—which he would rather say slacking—was not even qualified for his time.

He threw the black vest from his hand to his bed, then untied the bow around his neck. He unbuttoned his white polo shirt and slipped it off his body. He held it up in front of him and examined the stains all over it. Damn, it would take a lot of time to make it look like new again.

As if a cue, he remembered everything from the incident earlier. It was a bad day for him at Club Magnolia, which is the place he works at, but he felt like it ws a lucky day for him. He gained a friend—or so he thought.

But still, feeling that he had the worst day, then someone helping you through it, that's an achievement for him.

He swore to himself that he would never forget that person, and that he would be forever grateful to him. That person, Loke Cross.

He knew Loke since the latter has been a regular in the club. But not only that, they also attends the same school, Fiore Gakuen. Loke was very popular there, especially to the girls. He is known to as the ultimate Casanova, while he, is an ultimate nobody.

His name is Alzack Connell. But he doubts anybody knew that. Except maybe for one. And that's the only thing he's proud of in his life: his girlfriend, Bisca Mulan. How he knew her, that's a different story.

It would take him days just describing how beautiful she is, and another week, for how much he loves her. But he can't. He can't tell anyone about them. About her.

He shrugged the thoughts of Loke and Bisca out of his mind. He needs to waste no time. Or else, he'll be late for school.

He took a quick shower and wore his school uniform fast, not even minding his dripping wet hair.

He took his brown backpack with his school things and put inside 2 sets of uniform: one for the convenience store; and another for his bartending job at Club Magnolia. These are his part-time jobs as a working student.

He needed to work so that he would be able to pay off his daily expenses, like rent and food. He didn't have any parents since he was five. They died of too much hard work, and no relatives wanted to take responsibility of him since they were poor too. Well, except for his grandma.

She took pity on him and she alone took care of him in spite of poverty. But she died five years ago, so he had to work and live for himself.

But these experiences built him, so he knew how to do a lot of things.

After making sure he is all set and ready to go, he locked and secured his apartment, grinning at the thought that it would take him another day to see his apartment again for ten minutes.

* * *

**- Death Code Se7en Chapter Two / End –**

**Clovergiel: **That's it, finally! I have revealed all my main characters for this story! XD

**Gajeel:** Hey, you! Stupid author! What a crappy fighting scene you have written for me! A dog can do better than that!

**Clovergiel:** *shaking* I-I'm s-so sorry! I'm n-not used to writing scenes like that. I-I'm r-really really sorry for that.

**Gajeel:** Tch. So lame.

**Loke:** Hey, Gajeel, don't be so mean to Clovergiel-chan. She already said sorry. And she's a woman you know.

**Clovergiel:** *eyes sparkling* Thank you for defending me Loke-kun. I love you with all of my heart. 33

**Lyon:** Hey, Clovergiel. That's not fair. You like Loke a lot, right? Wouldn't you give him more spotlight than the rest of us?

**Clovergiel:** Hey, that's not true! I'll be honest to say that I really like him, but you will all be treated fair in this story. I think I've given him a lot of spotlight with my other stories. But anyway, readers, there you have it! Now let's leave their meeting to Chapter 3: The Fated Meeting!

**Alzack:** That's right! How would all of us meet? I'm getting curious. Review, readers, okay?

**Clovergiel:** Yeah! Forget about that. Please Review!


End file.
